


Dance for Me

by FlyofDragon



Series: love they say [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, lap dance, palentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: “You put on quite a show earlier, didn’t you? Did you want this?” asked Alex. “Did you want me to take you home with me?”--Isobel hosts a Palentine's Day party. Michael and Alex leave early.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: love they say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Malex Cupid 2021 weekend! This is definitely intended to be a sequel to Counting Stars, but you could also read it on its own.

Alex wasn’t sure how Isobel had managed to find any friendship themed decorations but she had, in fact, found many and they now decorated the entire main floor of her house. She had sworn off Valentine’s Day this year (which, he supposed, was a step up from last year when she refused to acknowledge that the day existed) but insisted on throwing a “Palentine’s Day” party. And she insisted on everyone’s attendance. Even Maria hadn’t gotten out of it. So now Alex found himself, on a Saturday night, sat in a room of thirty-year-olds trying to decide if they were actually going to play Truth or Dare or not. He also found himself getting increasingly distracted by the mere presence of Michael Guerin.

“Top up your drinks and circle up!” Isobel yelled.

Truth or Dare was happening he guessed. Just as he was debating whether another drink would be worth the effort of standing, walking to the kitchen and back, and then sitting on the floor, a beer appeared next to him.

“Thought I’d save you the trip,” Michael said.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled gratefully and gently lowered himself to the floor. Michael plopped down next to him.

“My house, my rules, my start,” Isobel said. “You can forfeit to the other option, forfeiting both means you drink. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Dumbass brother.” Michael and Max exchanged confused glances. Isobel rolled her eyes. “Max is the idiot brother, Michael’s the dumbass. Truth or dare dumbass?”

Michael considered his options and decided he was more afraid of Isobel’s dares than her questions. “Truth,” he said.

“Boring,” Isobel said. Then she thought for a moment. “Why the god-awful belt buckles?”

Michael shrugged. “They’re eye-catching,” he said. Alex blushed and Maria gave a contemplative nod. Michael scanned the circle. “DeLuca,” he picked, “truth or dare?”

Maria pursed her lips in a challenge. “Dare,” she said.

“I dare you to hug Isobel for twenty seconds.” Michael smirked.

Maria and Isobel let out simultaneous groans but stood up and stepped towards each other. The rest of the group counted up to twenty and cheered at the end.

“Alex,” Maria said when she returned to her seat. “Truth or dare?”

Alex was as afraid of Maria’s dares as Michael was of Isobel’s. “Truth,” he said quickly.

“Why did you cancel our plans last night?” she asked.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up. “Of all the questions in the world, that’s what you’re going with?” He shook his head. “I went stargazing,” he said, casting a furtive glance in Michael’s direction. A soft smile graced Michael’s lips and he tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip. Alex quickly looked away and took a very long drink.

The game continued. Alex dared Kyle to show everyone pictures from his visit to Planet 7. Kyle dared Rosa to wear Isobel’s pink feather boa for the rest of the game. She looked murderous but she did it. Maria confessed to actually having a good time at an Isobel event. Then she dared Max to sing karaoke and Max dared Michael to give someone a lap dance. Alex would have been impressed with Max’s dare if Michael weren’t giving him such a seductive look. He must have had a fragment of panic in his eyes as well because Michael smirked at him and then gave a very talented lap dance to Max, who in turn looked mortified that his dare had backfired on him.

Alex, for his part, couldn’t keep his eyes off of Michael. So by the time Michael sauntered away from Max and took his seat next to Alex again, Alex had made a decision. It was probably a bad idea and it was definitely an impulsive decision which he normally would not make, but he also didn’t normally watch Michael give out lap dances. He waited until Michael had played his turn in the game before leaning over to whisper in Michael’s ear.

“The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave.” To emphasize his point, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Michael’s jeans. Alex couldn’t see what was happening on Michael’s face, but Michael started coughing to cover it up. Alex took his fingers out of Michael’s pants and carefully stood up from the floor. “I have to go,” he said to the group. “My leg’s hurting.”

Michael leaped up. “I’ll drive you home,” he offered.

Isobel rolled her eyes at them. “Have either of you heard of the word subtlety?” she asked. She gave Michael a pointed look. “This is why you’re the dumbass.”

They left to a chorus of wolf-whistles and cheers and Alex kept his arm possessively hooked around Michael’s waist. At Alex’s door, Michael hovered awkwardly. “I can, uh –” Alex promptly shut him up with a bruising kiss.

“You’re coming inside,” he said.

Michael could only nod and follow Alex inside. They took their shoes off at the front door and Alex led Michael to his bedroom. At the door to Alex’s bedroom, he let go of Michael’s hand.

“Stay there,” said Alex. Michael stayed. Alex busied himself with putting a chair in the centre of his room and then sitting in it to take his prosthetic off. “Michael?” he said. “Can you put my prosthetic to the side and bring me a crutch?” Michael didn’t hesitate. By the time he returned with the crutch, Alex had taken off his shirt and tossed it aside. “Take your shirt off Michael,” Alex told him. Michael swallowed thickly but did as he was asked.

Alex leaned back in his chair and let himself look at Michael. He really was beautiful, Alex thought. One of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen.

“Come here,” Alex said softly. Michael stepped towards him and his eyes fluttered closed as Alex reached out to stroke the exposed skin above his hip. “You put on quite a show earlier, didn’t you?” Michael whimpered. “Did you want this?” asked Alex. “Did you want me to take you home with me?” Michael nodded. “Use your words Michael.”

“Yes,” Michael breathed out.

“Were you trying to tease me?” Alex kneaded his fingers into Michael’s side.

“Yes.”

“Did you wish you were dancing for me?”

“Yes Alex, yes.”

“Then dance for me Michael.” Alex pulled his hand away from Michael to reach into his pocket and take out his phone. He selected a song and pressed play.

Michael took a moment to let the music float over him before he started swaying his hips. He transformed himself back into the smirking, seductive Michael that Alex had seen at the party. He plucked Alex’s phone from his grasp and put it on the bed behind the chair, trailing his fingers across Alex’s chest as he moved. He circled back around to Alex’s front and bracketed his legs on either side of Alex’s. He dropped his hips and rolled back up, stroking a finger along Alex’s jaw line as he went. He was mesmerising. He brushed against Alex’s cock every time he rolled up and it was serving to turn them both on more and more each time.

As the song ended, Alex reached out to grip Michael’s hips, stilling him in his lap, Michael’s back pressed to Alex’s chest. “Tell me what you want,” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear.

“You,” said Michael. “Always you.”

“What do you need?” Alex pressed. “Do you want me to take my time with you? Watch you fall apart on my fingers and keep you waiting until you’re begging? Or do you need it fast and merciless?”

Michael turned his head to the side to meet Alex in an awkward kiss. “Second,” he said. “I can’t wait.”

Alex kissed Michael again. “Then get what we need and lie on the bed.”

Michael scrambled up to retrieve a condom and lube from Alex’s nightstand. He placed them on the bed next to where he placed himself in the middle. Alex made his way over with the assistance of his crutch and took another moment to just look at Michael.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex told him as he climbed onto the bed and over top of Michael. Michael pushed himself up to kiss him. “So beautiful.”

Alex, true to his word, worked quickly to open Michael up and kept his teasing to a minimum. He also couldn’t wait. By the time he pressed into Michael and kissed away every moan, groan, and whimper, they both knew it had been entirely too long to make this last. There would be other opportunities to take their time.

Michael came with a cry and Alex followed soon after. They made out lazily until Michael worked up the energy to get a cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned them up and then Alex tugged Michael back to lean into his chest. And for the first time in a long time, with his arm secured around Michael’s waist, Alex slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! @writingbisexually


End file.
